Not Your Property
by C Indiana
Summary: Bella is finally feed up with Edward treating her like she's his property, but it's up to Rosalie to really get their feelings out there.


**I don't own Twilight, but I enjoy making the characters as gay as I possibly can. It makes me smile.**

 **So I've managed to find myself in the hospital yet again after yet another accident. I'm not quite sure how long I've been here because I was in a medically induced coma for most of it. Anyway my brain is fine now and I'm extremely bored. So since I can't really work on my stories right now I shall fill my time with writing one shots that amuse me. I have a concussion so I'm not allowed to use my electronics and such, but I have a lovely assist who will be typing it for me while I hand write it. I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Not Your Property**

I sigh sadly as I sit in my room waiting for Edward to pick me up. He wants me to spend the day with his family…...again. Now don't get me wrong I love spending time with the Cullen's. It's just that whenever I'm there he tries to treat me like I'm some sort of prized possession instead of his supposed mate. At first I thought that's how it was supposed to be since I'm still human and accident prone, but the more time I spent talking to Esme and Alice the more I realize it's not.

I didn't even realize I kept sighing until I heard Edward's voice in my ear practically giving me a heart attack. "What's wrong, my love?" Edward asks as he moves to take a seat next to me on my bed.

He places what I assume is supposed to be a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it only succeeded in making me even more uncomfortable. I gently shrug it off as I stand up and walk towards my bedroom door.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward. Now can we please go? I'm sure the family is waiting for us." I couldn't resist signing again as I carefully walk down the stairs.

Edward flints in front of me with his classic false concern ever present in his golden eyes. Trying to keep up with this whole act is being so tedious and annoying. On one hand I do believe that at one point in time I did genuinely love Edward, but the more time he spends hovering over me the more I realize that loves is turning into hatred. I wish he would just get the hint and back off, but I guess that's his main issue. He doesn't get any of my hints.

"Bella, clearly something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me right? I'm always here for you, my love." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He always says that and yet when there are things that I actually do want to talk to him about he completely brushes me off. He really needs to pick a side and stick with it.

"Thank you, Edward, but I would rather not talk right now. Can we just leave now?" I practically plead tired of having this conversation with him.

I see a look of anger flash across his face before it's replaced with his typical charming half smirk. "Of course we can." He says as he opens the front door for me. He quickly follows me out allowing me to lock the door behind us before he leads me to his silver Volvo.

He opens the door for me to be chivalrous, but at this point everything he does irritates me to no end. I think the fact that none of it is genuine is what annoys me the most. He goes through the motions of what a good boyfriend should do, but none of it is actually real. Whether Edward admits it or not he knows that we are not truly mated, but he's too blinded by "love" to actually see it.

The whole ride to his house I just look out the window trying to avoid him as best I can. He tried a few times to hold my hand, but I keep brushing him off. I wish he would just leave me alone for just a day or maybe forever. Forever sounds pretty good right now.

I resist the urge to sign in relief when we pull up in front of his house. I smile when I see Rosalie standing outside waiting for us. I remember back when I first met Rosalie she was just as much the Ice Queen everybody proclaimed her to be, but as I started spending more time at the house she began to melt right before my eyes. Now I can proudly say that she's my best friend, but Emmett and Alice are close seconds. Not a day goes by that I don't talk to Rosalie about anything and everything. I love how she actually listens to me no matter how ridiculous it might sound to her.

She makes me feel special and treasured in a way that Edward never could. Whenever I spend time with Rosalie I never want it to end, and I'm always eagerly waiting the next time we can get together. I just wish...I wish things were different...I sigh as I look over at Edward and see him looking at me curiously.

"Finally you're here! It feels like it took you forever!" Rosalie shouts playfully as she's suddenly standing in front of my car door opening it for me. I chuckle softly at how impatient she always is. It's honestly rather adorable, but with anybody else it would be downright irritating.

"We would have been here sooner, but something's bothering Bella. She won't tell me what it is even though I feel like I have the right to know." I look over and see Edward giving me the side eye like that's supposed to suddenly make me talk. The only thing he accomplishes to do with that look is piss Rosalie off if that soft growl she releases is any indication

"If Bella doesn't wish to talk to you about whatever is or isn't bothering her than it would be best if you just accepted that and left her the hell alone, Edward." Rosalie says coming to my defense. In my opinion an upset Rosalie is a seriously hot Rosalie.

Oh right if you haven't figured it out by now I'm not in love with Edward. Hell I can barely stand him most days, but I am completely in love with Rosalie. I, of course, can't tell her that, but maybe one day I'll finally have the courage too.

"Oh Isabella," I hear Rosalie say in a sing song voice almost pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hmmm," I hum softly still being consumed by my thoughts.

"I know my breasts are amazing and you love using them like a pillow whenever the opportunity presents itself, but my eyes are all the way up here." I vicious blush works its way up my neck and across my cheeks as I avoid looking at her completely.

"Watch how you talk to my mate, Rosalie." Edward growls as he comes to my defense which is entirely unnecessary.

"Don't get your tighty whites in a twist, Edward. She's just messing around." Emmett says with a boyish smile as he walks out of the house to join us. I look over at Emmett and blush again as gives me a knowing wink. Sometimes I wonder why I ever confided in him, but times like this easily remind me.

"I don't care, Emmett. She's only saying these inappropriate things in front of Bella to embarrass her. I won't stand for it." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes which Rosalie easily notices. I avoid looking at her when she gives me a questioning look. I know she's going to want to talk once she gets me away from Edward.

"Then feel free to sit down. There are plenty of seats in the living room." I say with a shrug as I take Rosalie's hand and start walking towards the house to escape Edward and his constant need to "defend" me. I give Emmett a one armed hug on the way inside. I figured I might as well get the conversation with Rosalie over with. She isn't one to be kept waiting. It will only make her line of questioning worse, and Detective Rosalie is really hot too.

"Wait Bella I was hoping you would spend some time with me today. I composed a new song for you and was hoping you would listen to it." I resist the urge to groan. I've fallen for this trick before. He composes a new song for me and then I'm stuck listening to him play piano for the rest of the day. I swear the only music he knows are slow ballads that after a while all begin to blend together and sound the same.

Thankfully Rosalie can tell that I don't want to, and quickly comes to my rescue. "Sorry, but no can do, Eddy. Today Bella's getting a much needed lesson on engines and how to repair them since she insists on driving that death trap she calls a truck." Rosalie says coming to my rescue.

"Hey! I resent that! It's not a death trap. It's just old, but has a lot of character." I huff defending my beloved truck.

"Oh is that what they call mobile coffins now? My mistake," I roll my eyes as I drop her hand. She catches me off guard by wrapping her arm around my waist instead leading inside and up to her room. She gently pushes me further inside before closing the door behind us.

Slowly she turns to face me as she crosses her arms over her chest. The look in her eyes makes me take a step back. I see her slowly advance with every step I take.

Before I know it I'm falling back on her bed as she stops in front of me. I keep looking at her waiting for her to say something. I don't know how long I'm sitting there before Rosalie sighs softly and shakes her head.

I couldn't resist tilting my head in confusion as Rosalie shoulders sag in defeat. "How long are you going to keep up this charade like I don't know?" She asks completely catching me off guard. Before I can even ask what she's talking about she's answering. "You're clearly not happy with Edward, why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend." I see Rosalie's arms tighten almost like she's trying to protect herself from what I'm about to say.

"You are my best friend, Rose. It's just that…..I….ugh I don't know!" I cover my face with my hands as I try to gather my thoughts. I don't even know how to begin this explanation. I've never been good with talking about my emotions. The only reason Emmett know is because I wasn't aware he could hear me at the time, and once it was out there was no going back. Looking back it was easier telling him because he isn't the one I'm in love with. Rosalie is a completely different story.

I failed to notice Rosalie kneeling down in front of me until her cold hands are wrapping around my wrist gently pulling my hands away from my face. "Talk to me, sweetheart. What's going on in that head of yours?" I sigh deeply. Times like this make me really happy that Rosalie's room is sound proofed even to vampires.

"I haven't been happy with Edward for a while. I just didn't know how to tell anybody that whenever he touches me I feel so uncomfortable. The more I talk to Esme and Alice the more I realize I'm not Edward's mate. Besides I think I'm already in love with somebody else." I bite my bottom lip hard not meaning to say that last part.

"I take it you've been thinking about this for a while." Rosalie sighs as she looks down at our joined hands. I squeeze her hands trying to get her to look at me. Thankfully it works, but I see a deep sadness in her eyes which only makes me feel worse than I already do. "I suppose you're not going to tell me who you're in love with either, are you?" I never meant to hurt her.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings Rose it's just that I'm used to figuring things out on my own. I wanted to be sure before I said anything because we both know Edward isn't going to handle it well. I'm sure you've noticed that he has control issues, and feels entitled to all the ins and outs of my life." I say with a sad shrug trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Oh sweetie, the only issue he has is with his whole personality. I've met more personable mountain lions than Edward. I swear he will never learn that some things just aren't his damn business. Though I'm sure the fact that he can't read your mind is what makes him more of an asshole than usual." I chuckle softly as I look into her eyes as she the usual mirth returns. I don't know what I would do without Rosalie. I just hope I never have to find out.

"Are we gonna be okay?" I see Rosalie nod slowly as she leans down and kiss the back of each of my hands. I try to stop my breath from catching at the feel of her cool lips against my heated skin. I know she can hear that my heart rate elevated, but thankfully she doesn't comment on it.

"We're going to be great, Bella. Now come on we need to get changed if we're going to work on engines." Rosalie says with a twinkle in her eyes as she stands up and pulls me towards her huge walk in closet.

"Wait you were serious about that?! I thought you just said that to get me away from Edward!" I groan as she releases my hand to throw a tank top and some overalls at me.

"Originally it was yes, but we can't make me seem like I liar now can we?" Rosalie says with a pout that she knows I find damn near impossible to resist. I swear this woman fights dirty. With that being said it doesn't stop me from groans and rolling my eyes at her ridiculous antics.

"Why do I feel like you've been planning this?" I huff as I take off my t-shirt and slide on the tank top. I quickly do the same things with my pants. That's when I hear Rosalie release a soft moan. I look up and see her staring at me with such intensity that a shiver runs down my spine.

"Rose, are you okay?" I ask softly as I slide the overalls on. I watch as she blinks several times before she finally answers me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She says as she changes her clothes at vampire speed. "Alright let's go. We have a lot of knowledge to fit in and not nearly enough time." She says with an excited smile as she grabs my hand lacing our fingers together. I shake my head as I follow her downstairs accepting my fate.

 **RosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosella**

It's been about three weeks since Bella and I talked and since then I've seen her trying to drift further and further away from Edward, but the further she drifts the more he tries to cling onto her. It's almost to the point of being pathetic.

I'm currently lying in my bed trying to occupy my mind to keep my thoughts from drifting to a certain beautiful brown eyed brunette haired human. She is literally everything I want while at the same time being everything I never knew I needed. I close my eyes and groan softly. How in the hell did I manage to fall in love with my best friend?

I groan louder when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I already know who it is and of course he just feels the need to barge in. He closes the door before he starts pacing around the room with his hands behind his back. Times like this make me so glad I learned how to conceal my real thoughts from him.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you about what's going on with Bella. Clearly something wrong with her, but she won't tell me what it is. She's pulling away from me and I don't know how to stop it. Since you are her best friend I am positive that she has told you what it is, and since I am your brother you have to tell me." He says as she stops in front of my bed and begins to tap his foot impatiently.

I open my eyes and turn my head to look him up and down not even bothering to voice how absolutely ridiculous he sounds. The fact that he's my brother has nothing to do with my being Bella's best friend or what she told me. Therefore I don't have to tell him a damn thing as far as I'm concerned. I turn to look at the ceiling hoping he gets the hint to get out, but of course he didn't. Catching hints really aren't his thing.

"I know damn well that you heard me Rosalie. Bella is my mate which means if something is bothering her than it's bothering me. If you know what it is then I have the right to know since she won't tell me." I chuckle softly as I realize that he sounds like a petulant child that's losing his favorite toy. I couldn't stop laughing when I realize that's exactly how he treats Bella like she's some toy for him to play with, but gets upset when something else has a turn.

With every day that passes I can see more and more exactly why Bella doesn't love his pathetic ass anymore. I mean honestly it's just sad how he really can't take a hint and leave Bella alone. She's making it as obvious as humanly possible just short of telling him she doesn't want him anymore, but of course he doesn't see any of that.

"If she wanted you to know Edward than she would have told you herself, but seeing as how she hasn't maybe that's a clear sign that none of your damn business. Bella doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want you, and you constantly saying she's your mate doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to betray her trust, especially not for you." I hiss not even bothering to fully acknowledge his presence any further. If he's talking like this about Bella while he's with me I can only imagine what he's like when they're alone.

"So you're saying that you do know what's wrong with her?" He growls making me look over at him. He's moved closer and is crouched down like he's actually going to do something.

"Edward, how about you try being honest with me for once in your life. You don't actually give a damn about what's wrong with Bella. You're more concerned about the fact that she isn't willing to jump through hoops to please you anymore. You can't stand the fact that she isn't doing whatever you say like a good little girl because you're such a damn control freak. I think it actually pains you to know that Bella isn't treating you like you're God's gift to the world anymore." I growl back as I sit up in my bed waiting for him to do something. I've been itching to fight him for a while and this would be the perfect opportunity.

"I think we both know that's not true, Rosalie. Bella's far too blinded by her undying love for me that really it's only a matter of time before she tells me. She belongs to me and absolutely nothing is going to change that." He says with a cocky smile that makes my stomach turn. I really want to knock him through a damn wall.

"Last time I checked Bella isn't your damn property. She's a person who is fully capable of making her own decisions without your constant need to add your two cents because let's face it that's all your opinion is really worth. Maybe that's why she's willing to tell me everything and you nothing. I actually listen to her instead of telling her what to do. If I were you Eddy-boy I'd get my attitude in check before you end up alone forever." I remain in my bed glaring him down for a few more moments before he finally huffs like a child realizing he's lost.

He decides to stomp out of my room slamming the behind him without saying anything else. I guess for once he didn't have anything to say back which is good because I was getting tired of his presence. I try to calm down a bit before I grab my phone off my nightstand.

 _Rosalie: Hey Bell, would it be okay if I came over for a bit?_

 _Bella: Hey Rosie, what's wrong? You never ask to come over unless somethings wrong._

I chuckle softly as I stare at her response. She really knows me too well and I would like to believe that I know her just as well.

 _Rosalie: Edward and I got into it over you, and I need to leave before I kick his ass._

 _Bella: I'll leave the window open for you._

 _Rosalie: Thank you. See you in a few._

 _Bella: Can't wait_

I hop off my bed and slide on some shoes before I take off out of my bedroom window straight to Bella's house. I smile softly when I see her standing by her bedroom window waiting for me with a soft smile on her face.

I quickly scale the tree right outside her window and just sit down on the branch looking at her. I smile softly when I hear Bella chuckle softly as she leans out her window a little bit. "Are you just going to sit in the tree all night or are you going to come inside?" I shrug as I get more comfortable in my spot.

"I don't know. Is there a reason for me to come inside?" I ask as I begin our usual banter for the night. I know once I go in she's going to ask about Edward, and I'm not ready for that just yet.

"Am I not a good enough reason to come inside now? I'm truly hurt Rosalie." Bella says as she rests her hand over her heart trying to fight back a smile.

"You always use that excuse as a reason, but it doesn't count unless I can actually have you." I sigh as I rest heavily against the tree. I see Bella give me a quizzical look which only makes me sigh again. I love the constant back and forth I have with Bella, but it's starting to hurt as well. I wish she would finally notice how I feel….

"Rosalie, are you okay? Would you like to come inside so we can talk?" I sit there for another moment and just look at her I mean truly look at her. I stare into her soft doe eyes and feel a deep anger settle in my stomach. I can't allow this charade to continue. It's time that I grew a damn backbone and take what's rightfully mine.

"Move back," is the only warning I give her before I come barreling through her window gracefully. I close it behind me before I turn on Bella feeling my eyes darken with the anger I feel coursing through my veins. "Why are you still with him?" I ask trying to keep from growling at her.

My anger skyrockets when I see Bella hang her head and sigh deeply. "I'm scared," I look at her confused for a moment before she decides to elaborate. "I'm scared he'll try to hurt me, or he'll try to take you all away from me. All of you are like the family I've always wanted and I just…...I wouldn't survive if I lost all of you, especially you, Rose." All of the anger I previously felt left my body as soon as it came. Instead that anger is replaced with hope.

"Please look at me, Bella." I whisper softly as I walk closer and gently rest my hand on her cheek. When she looks at me I see tears dangerously close to falling and it just breaks my hearts. I knew I shouldn't have waited so long after our last talk now's my chance to right that wrong.

"I promise you that nothing Edward says or does will make you lose us. I'll kick his ass all the way to China and back if he even tries suggesting we leave you. You are just as much a part of our family as he is. Besides I'm pretty sure we like you more than we like him." I smile when that gets a watery chuckle.

I stroke my thumb along her cheek gently. My hopes continue to rise when I feel her lean into my touch. "I wouldn't survive if I lost you either." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

Silence envelopes the room as we just stare at each other. I take several deep breathes of Bella intoxicating scent trying to build up the courage to ask the one question that's been weighing heavily on my mind for the last three weeks. "Who are you in love with?" I whisper softly trying to avoid breaking the calm atmosphere that's settled between us.

Unfortunately the atmosphere does break when Bella starts shaking her head trying to pull away from me. Before she can get too far I wrap my free arm around her waist pulling her as close as possible so she can't run away from me. I need to know who she loves. I need to know that I have the chance of finally having her like I've always dreamed.

"Please don't run away from me. Please," I beg as I rest my forehead against hers. "I want...no I need to know who it is, Bella. Please just be honest with me. Who are you in love with?" I wish I could cry when I see a few tears slide down Bella face. She sighs in such defeat as she opens and closes her mouth almost willing the words to come out.

"It's you Rosalie….I'm pretty sure it's always been you." Bella says as more tears cascade down her face. I watch as she closes her eyes almost like she's waiting for me to reject her.

The only thing I can think of is to gently crash my lips against hers. I don't know how long it takes before she finally responds, but when she does I see stars and fireworks behind my eyes as our lips move together in a dance that's long overdue. With this one kiss I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder at finally being actually to express how I truly feel about Bella. I continue kissing her until I feel her hands against my chest trying to push me away.

I quickly move as far away from her as I can afraid that I had accidentally hurt her. I see her double over and rest one of her hands on her stomach. I open my mouth to apologize, but she beats me to the punch. "Damn, if you're going to keep kissing me like that I'm going to need to learn how to hold my breathe longer." Bella says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Keep kissing you?" I ask not comprehending what just happened here. Did I seriously just kiss Bella? Did I seriously see stars? Damn that's really cliché, but also true...I want to experience it again.

"Well I mean…..I would like to, but…." She trails off. I see fear begin to creep into her eyes and it takes me longer than I would like to realize why. I walk back over and pull her into my arms resting our foreheads together again.

"I'm so in love with you, Bella." I whisper softly. I see a soft smile grace Bella's face as she tries to lean in to kiss me, but I pull away before she can. "I love you too much to do this while you're still with Edward. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I refuse to share." I hear Bella chuckle softly which confuses me.

"Usually when Edward's possessive of me it pisses me off, but on you it's really sexy. Since it's the weekend how about we deal with Edward tomorrow morning so I can officially be yours? We can even tell the rest of the family if you like." I feel my jaw drop with how easy she's making this. I honestly expected some hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do it so soon? I'm not trying to rush you into something you might not be ready for." I say hoping she knows that I will wait if that's what she wants.

"I know you're not rushing me, but I don't want to waste any more time. It would be stupid of me to stay with Edward when I can finally have who I want." She says with a reassuring smile.

"Well then if that's what you want than you know you have my support. Now let's get you into to bed. I want you well rested for tomorrow." I pull back and gently pick Bella up bridal style and carry her over to her bed. I set her down before I walk back over to the window to close and lock it before going back to Bella. I quickly toe off my shoes and slide in next to her. I don't waste time pulling Bella into my arms. I nuzzle her shoulder as I start to purr in content. For the first time in my whole life I finally feel true happiness thanks to my beautiful Isabella.

 **RosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosellaRosella**

Rosalie and I are standing in a meadow close by her house wrapped in each other's arms. I close my eyes and savor the calm before the storm that I know is inevitable. I wish we could just stand like this forever and ignore the world around us. I realize that's not practical, but still I can hope.

"Bella, I was serious about what I said last night. If you aren't ready than I won't rush you, I will be hurt, but I will get over it. I want you to be sure about all of this before you do this." I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I tighten my grip around her neck.

"I was serious about what I said last night as well. Why would I want to wait any longer for what I want? I'm so in love with you Rosalie. I don't want to wait any longer to finally call you mine. I think we've both waited long enough as it is, don't you?" I smile in triumph when I see Rosalie silently nod her head.

"You're right which isn't surprising in the least, but still I can't help it. In the back of my mind I'm always going to worry about if it's me you really want. I'll always wonder if I'm good enough for you, or how long it'll last before I enviably do something to make you hate me." I've never heard Rosalie sound so vulnerable before. Now that I think about it we have never really talked about her life before she was changed. Once this is all over maybe we should.

"I can promise you that without a doubt there isn't a single thing you could do to ever make me truly hate you. You're the one I've wanted for a while now it's just that I took me a while to work up the courage to admit it because I know that this will cause drama within the family one way or another like I always do." I sigh as I hold her tighter.

"You don't always cause drama Bella if anything you make our lives more interesting. I don't know if you know this, but after a while living forever can start to become kind of boring and tedious. You keep all of us on our toes to say the least." I chuckle softly at Rosalie's attempt at cheering me up. Just another reason as to why I love her so much. She always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"Thank you," I whisper softly as I lean back and kiss her cheek. We both agreed that we wouldn't actually kiss each other again until I was free of Edward and were officially together. For me personally that's just more incentive to get this over and done with. "Now we should probably be heading towards the house to get this over with." I couldn't resist sighing and dramatically rolling my eyes because I know I'm going to want to do that quite a bit while we talk to Edward.

Rosalie nods reluctantly as she picks me up bridal style again so we can run the short distance to her house. As soon as she sets me down on the ground by the front step the door is being violently wrenched open by Edward who looks absolutely livid.

"You better have a damn good reason for spending the night with my mate without my permission, Rosalie." Edward growls as he glares Rosalie down. He didn't even bothering to spare me a second glance.

"I wasn't aware that your permission was needed for me to invite my best friend over to spend time with me." I respond as I in turn glare at him. Why must he always be such an insufferable asshole?

"You haven't allowed me to spend the night with you in weeks, Bella. I miss having you in my arms, my love. Don't you miss me too?" He steps forward trying to wrap his arms around my waist, but thankfully I'm pulled out of his reach by Rosalie.

"You're really testing my patience, Rosalie. You got to spend the night with Bella, but now it's my turn to spend time with her. Please excuse yourself." Edward growls as he tries once again to wrap his arms around my waist, but once again Rosalie pulls me out of reach.

"Would you two stop playing keep away with the human and come inside?" I hear Emmett's booming voice coming from the living room. I sigh in relief when Edward reluctantly moves out of the way of the door to let us inside. I would really hate to have this conversation on the front step.

As we walk through the front door Rosalie doesn't release her tight grip around my waist much to Edward's chagrin. I hear them exchange growls as they continue to stare each other down as we walk into the living room. Rosalie leads me over to the love seat and sits down next to me. I resist the intense urge to roll my eyes when Edward looks at me as though I'm going to make her move.

I continue to ignore the glare Edward is shooting my way as I figure out a way to get this much needed conversation started. "Edward, there's something I need to talk to you about." I watch his eyes light up and if he wasn't always so damn rude I would actually feel sorry for him.

"Are you finally ready to tell me what's been bothering you these past few weeks? If so, then I believe this is a conversation that we should have in private." Edward says as he looks specifically at Rosalie. I again resist the ever growing urge to roll my eyes.

"Actually I think this conversation is better to have right where we are. Everybody is going to find out regardless so might as well do it all at once. A few of them already know or have figured it out I'm sure." I know Esme and Alice m are currently somewhere in the house listening in. The only one who is in the living room with us right now is Emmett.

"Bella, why have you been talking about this with other people, yet I'm just going to learn about it now? I am your mate you should have come to me first about this." He hisses as he still looms over me and Rosalie. I see her move to the edge of her seat just in case something happens.

"I couldn't talk to you Edward since what's bothering me is you! All you do is try to tell me what I can and can't do or how I should and shouldn't feel. Every chance you get you throw the fact that you believe that you're my mate in everybody's face to get what you want." I fire off allowing my frustration at his unnecessary entitlement when it anything involving me get on my last nerve.

"What do you mean I believe you're my mate? Of course you're my mate Bella!" He shouts as he steps closer upsetting both Rosalie and Emmett.

"If I were you Edward I would take a couple steps back before I make you." Emmett hisses from his spot in front of the television playing video games.

"Stay out of this, Emmett!" Edward hisses as he steps a few steps back knowing that Emmett was serious. "What do you mean I believe you're my mate?" Edward asks again as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I think regardless of the fact that I'm human I should feel some sort of pull towards you, but I don't Edward. I can honestly say that I'm not in love with you and I never have been. I believed it would happen if I gave it enough time, but you get on my nerves more than anything else with your constant need to dictate my life. I think this goes without saying but I managed to function just fine before you came into my life and decided to take over everything." I feel Rosalie rub my side gently trying to help me keep calm.

I see Edward rolling his eyes which does nothing but upset me more. "If you had a problem with it you could have just told me." This time I couldn't resist rolling my eyes because that's a bold faced lie and he knows it.

"I have tried talking to you about it, but every time I open my mouth I can literally see the words go in one ear and out the other. You might believe you listen to me, but you don't really hear anything I say." Once again I'm met with an eye roll.

"I think you're being overly dramatic right now. I do listen to you Bella it's just that I believe since I'm older I have more experience and knowledge on what's best for you." This time I hear an array of different growls coming from all over the house. In the blink of an eye everybody has gathered in the living room.

"Edward, my son, just because you are older than Bella does not mean that you have the right to dictate what she does. I thought I taught you better than that." Carlisle sighs as he shakes his head.

"No offense Carlisle, but I would really appreciate it if you would please stay out of this. It's already bad enough that Rosalie feels the needs to involve herself in matters that don't concern her." I don't even know why I bothered trying to be nice about this. I think it's time to rip off the band aid.

"Actually Edward, this has quite a bit to do with Rosalie. Whatever this is that we have going right now I want to end it because I don't love you. I love her. I'm in love with Rosalie." I say with a soft smile as I reach my hand over to interlock our fingers. It feels so good to finally get that off my chest.

A shocked silence engulfs the room as I look around I notice that I have gained everybody's undivided attention. I'm not really sure what else needs to be said as I look to Rosalie for help. I see her shrug, but thankfully we don't have to wait long for somebody to say something.

"When you left last night Rosalie did you go to Bella's house to confess your feelings or did this happen this morning?" Esme asks softly in her typical motherly tone.

"Yes, last night after Edward and I talked and he acted as though Bella was his property I couldn't stand it any longer. I've known for weeks that Bella was in love with somebody else, but I didn't know who. I went over last night to find out." I feel Rosalie kiss my cheek which makes me smile softly. Every single gesture makes me feel truly loved, like I actually matter to her.

"She's mine! You can't have her!" I don't know what happened exactly, but the next thing I know I feel an intense pain in my head and along my right side. I'm too dizzy to see what's going on around me, but I can hear growling and hissing followed by the sound of metal shredding. I try to resist the urge to pass out, but I can feel myself starting to slip away. "Rosalie," I barely whisper out before everything around me goes black.

I don't know how long I spent in isolation with nothing but the cold darkness to keep me company. I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead, but after a while the silence turned from a trusted friend into an entity that I hated. I don't know what happened to me or Rosalie and waking up seems like an impossible feat at this point in time.

I finally begin to feel some of my senses starting to return to me, but unfortunately the first thing I feel is a searing pain in the head and along my whole right side. It's evident that I collided with something, but I have no clue what. I try to ignore the pain when I feel a chilled hand holding my own as though it were their only lifeline.

"It's time to rise and shine, my beautiful Bella. It's been 2 days now. Surely you've rested more than enough by now." I hear Rosalie whisper in a watery tone. "You know how much I hate to be kept waiting." She sighs as she kisses the back of my hand.

I try to say something, but for some reason I can't seem to form the words. I tried several times, but still nothing is coming out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was only trying to move you out of the way before Edward could hurt you. I never meant to push you so hard. It's my fault you're stuck lying in this bed." I hear remorse and an intense sense of self-hatred in her tone that really worries me. I hate that she's blaming herself for this.

"I guess my mom was right. Everything I touch I somehow manage to ruin. I don't know why now would be any different." I feel the bed dip when Rosalie takes a seat on the edge. I feel the tips of her fingers lightly brush my cheek as she releases a soft sigh. "I should have kept quiet. You never would have gotten hurt if I had kept my feelings to myself." I notice that Rosalie's breathing elevates right before she releases a pain filled sob that breaks my heart.

I was almost ready to give up on trying to speak until I heard that. I don't care what happens to me. I will never regret finally telling Rosalie how I feel. If anything I should have spoken up sooner. It takes a few more tries before I'm able to roughly groan out one word. "No….."

I feel Rosalie's hand recoil in shock. It only takes a few more moments before I feel her presence hovering over me. "Bella, can you hear me? Please answer if you can hear me." Rosalie brings my good hand up to rest against her cheek.

"Hey..." I croak out as I try to adjust to get more comfortable. I quickly realize that that wasn't the best idea I've ever had as more pain rips through me.

"No, please don't try moving yet Bella." Rosalie whispers softly as she moves a hand down to rest against my stomach. "You have a serious concussion and your right side it better bruised from your collision with a wall." I hum softly so she knows that I'm still listening. My throat is too dry to try talking again just yet.

We allow the silence to envelope up as I just enjoy having her with me. I take this time to gain a better sense of my surroundings and realize that I don't hear an incessant beeping sound that I usually would if I was in the hospital. I know that if I try to open my eyes it will only lead to more pain in my head so I think I'll just have to wait a little while longer.

Against my will I feel my muscles beginning to relax once again as the darkness begins to engulf me. "Please never leave me, Bella." Rosalie whispers softly when she hears my heartbeat starting to even out again.

"Never..."

 **So while I'm recovering (yet again) I won't really be posting any new chapters for my chapter stories, but I will probably be working on one-shots or whatever else comes to mind. No offense, but I don't trust my assistant enough not to mess with my stories. It would easily be too much temptation for them. Anyway let me know what you think. Should I write a Part II or just leave it at this? Reviews make me feel better.**


End file.
